you look but don't see
by shadowinthedark13
Summary: "Daenerys Targareyn is princess, khaleesi, woman, mother, sister, wife, queen, and warrior. Not exactly in that order." Dany-centric


**Title: **you look but don't see

**Rating/Warnings: **T

**Word Count: **1,052

**Character(s): **Daenerys Targareyn, Viserys Targareyn, Jorah Mormont, Khal Drogo

**Pairing(s):** Dany/Drogo, slight Dany/Jorah

**Summary:** Daenerys Targareyn is princess, khaleesi, woman, mother, sister, wife, queen, and warrior. Not exactly in that order.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Notes:** So I promised Dicey I would write her a Game of Thrones fic, and I have actually done it, unlike the Wally/Artemis fic whoooops. I haven't read the books, so most of this is based off the show. Anyway, it's short and sweet(ish?) and I hope you like it bb. 3

* * *

Daenerys Targareyn is princess, khaleesi, woman, mother, sister, wife, queen, and warrior. Not exactly in that order.

* * *

**One**

She does not grow up wearing beautiful gowns and being taught courtly manners. Daenerys grows up with a hood hiding her too-white hair and her hand clasped around Viserys'. She learns of treacherous men who stab kings in the back and rape princesses and stab children half a hundred times. _That could have been us,_ Viserys never fails to mention.

They will take back Westeros and kill the men that wronged them and she will be his queen.

He will be the beggar king no longer, and Dany hopes the best for her brother, she truly does.

* * *

**Two**

Jorah says _princess_ and she knows he would kill any man for her if she asked. He would risk his life for her and if she were not meant for Viserys, she might love him.

He bought her a beautiful gown once with the money he had one from a game she doesn't understand. It was pale purple and fit her like a glove and Jorah said, _"Now you look like a true princess of the Iron Throne."_

Viserys sold the gown the first chance he got, but Jorah said that even without the gown; she was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen.

* * *

**Three**

She is a wife, but does not know how that is. Dany does not know _how_ to be a wife, let alone a Dothraki wife, but she tries her best and stands up straight and speaks with authority, and Khal Drogo smiles and touches her like she is something precious.

My sun and stars, he says with serious eyes and strong hands.

Dany is not sure how long it takes for her to fall in love with Drogo, but when it happens, it comes all at once and leaves her breathless, aching for more of his touch and his words and his smile.

* * *

**Four**

She knows her people respect her, they love her, but she does not ever feel like a true khaleesi until the beggar king wears his crown.

Dany, Dany _please,_ he screams hysterically, and she wonders if this is to be her fate. Mad like her brother, lost like him. She hopes to the Gods that it is not.

The khaleesi knows what is to happen as soon as Drogo stands. He will kill her brother but will not shed blood in their sacred city.

For some reason, she is alright with this. Her babe is unharmed, safe in her womb, and the Iron Throne and people of Westeros will be forever saved from another mad king. Another mad Targareyn. But her heart beats faster and tears sting her eyes. She does not let them fall, or her fear for her brother show. She is regal, standing straight and poised, and is the blood of the dragon. A khaleesi of the Dothraki.

Jorah tells her to look away, that she does not want to see her brother's demise. But Dany looks anyway, knowing that she is not a girl any longer, that she must not show weakness in front of her khalasar, because they will not take a weak-stomached woman seriously.

The look in her brother's eyes is far from mad. It is terrified and she knows this was what he looked like when they were spirited away to the Free Cities. This is the man inside him.

Molten gold turns his face a sickly shade of red, blistering it. Dany does not cringe, but she knows one thing. Her brother was not a dragon.

* * *

**Five**

Her stomach does not swell as much as her midwives would like, but Dany is sure the child in her womb is fierce and strong and will be the best warrior to ever live. He will be blood of the dragon and a Khal.

Drogo presses his hands to her stomach, feels the child tumble and smiles at her with such longing and kindness and love in his eyes that Dany knows this child will be loved. He will not be a beggar of the Free Cities, and even if they do not take Westeros back, they will live happily in this desert, in this world.

But then they say the babe comes out wrong and twisted, too early, underdeveloped, _scaled._ Dany loses her heart and her soul, but she does not cry.

* * *

**Six**

_When the sun rises in the west and sets in the east,_ Dany begs him to acknowledge her presence, to come back to her. _When the seas go dry and mountains blow in the wind like leaves._

She touches him with shaking fingers, lips trembling as she speaks, _when my womb quickens again, and I bear a living child. Then you will return to me, my sun and stars._

There will never be another, she vows, killing her husband, her Khal, the moon of her life, because no one deserves this pain, this life.

Daenerys Targareyn cries that night for her beggar brother, her broken Khal, and her dead son. She is a khaleesi and a dragon but she is a woman, first.

* * *

**Seven**

They call her the mother of dragons and bend at the knee while her children crawl across her ashes on her skin. Jorah is the first to kneel, looking at her with hungry eyes.

Her children screech their praise and birth, claws digging into her skin and leaving small trails of blood. _I am the fire, the blood of the dragon. I will take the Seven Kingdoms and sit on the Iron Throne._

She is a mother again, but her womb had not quickened and Drogo had not risen with her in the ashes.

* * *

**Eight**

She reaches the Seven Kingdoms with dragons at her back and tens of thousands of men. She has men from Westeros bowing at the knee for her, proclaiming their loyalty.

Never in her life did Daenerys think she would be this, but she is a warrior and she rides on the back of monsters. She is a fearsome thing.

* * *

**Nine**

She conquers with fire, blood, dragons and wolves. The people of Westeros do not love her or respect her yet, but in time they will. They _must. _

She is fire, blood, and woman, but she is a queen.


End file.
